Legacy class advanced cruiser
Design The Legacy class starship takes a radical divergence from the bulky superstructure of earlier starships. Its smooth lines, curved surfaces, and overall streamlining is intended to make a solid first impression that communicates speed, power, and security. Sensors Collaboration with the friendly Stariionae named Star Dancer and the research team at the Star Home station has yielded great new insight into advanced sensor suites. The Legacy class is the testbed for a prototype mass-state detector, based on the visual system of the Stariionae. Legacy also features an improved Stannus-Chakra hyper-spatial detector array, integrated right into the hull, allowing it to detect and track vessels operating in local hyperspace. This will prevent Stariionae from launching sneak-attacks, as they did during the Battle of Task Force Sceptre. Communications In addition to traditional communications systems, Legacy class starships come standard with the Swiftsure Universal Translator to facilitate their role as explorers. In case the Stariionae are encountered again, these ships are also fitted with subspace warp-signature beacons and detectors, capable of translating Stariionae language in close to real-time (thanks to Star Dancer and her caretakers at Star Home station). A prototype quantum-entanglement communicator is also installed, bypassing subspace with quantum physics, enabling real-time communications with the matching transceiver from anywhere in the universe. The disadvantage is the low data rate, so the system uses a distributed parallel array of hundreds of entangled atom pairs to boost bandwidth. Even so, the data rate is slow enough to make the upper limit a low-resolution video/audio signal, equivalent to about a 240p videophone... and there's a delay of a couple of seconds at each end. Shields The poor effectiveness of Federation shields against the Stariionae was a key point in need of significant improvements, and the Legacy class delivers. Previously, Federation starships generated energy shielding as an elliptical force-field (a "bubble"), using large centralized shield generators. This has the advantage of simplicity and cost-effectiveness, but such shields are vulnerable to certain types of kinetic impacts (such as Stariionae missiles), and an overload usually means the entire shield system collapses, exposing the hull to direct attack. This is no longer acceptable. Legacy's new Regenerative Conformal Shields are generated by a distributed array of many smaller unidirectional force-field projectors, which cover the outer hull with a dense pattern of localized shield segments. The loss or overload of any single generator exposes a much smaller portion of the hull, radically improving overall shield durability. The effect is more like armored scales, rather than a shell. The smaller shield segments can also recharge faster, minimizing down-time if overloaded. The close proximity between shield generator and the force-field also permits greater power output, equating to harder shields that can take more punishment. The new shields are actively regenerating: an energy-sharing power grid enables a shield that is taking damage to shunt absorbed energy to the other generators, reclaiming part of the energy of hostile weapons fire to recharge the shields. Such shields are capable of absorbing much greater destructive energies before overload failure. Fail-safe surge protectors prevent a cascade failure, isolating each shield generator if it suffers an overload. Weapons The Legacy class is well armed, mounting multiple phaser arrays in key locations for total coverage in all directions. Adjustments to the power system and focusing units allow these new phasers to be fine-tuned: they can cut like a surgical scalpel, or deliver rapid blasts with greater yield than those of the ''Changi'' class heavy cruiser. An automatic point-defense mode is designed to defeat swarming missiles or fighters. Antimatter torpedoes pack the heavy punch with multi-megaton yields. Propulsion Extensive consultation via FTL communications with Chakat Quickdash and hir foxtaur mate Holly (who learned to be master engineers and pilots aboard the Folly, tutoring under the famously unconventional Neal Foster) have yielded considerable improvements to warp engine efficiency and safety, eliminating the need for the bulky radiation shielding seen on the ''Verne'' class science vessels. Modern radiation shielding is integrated directly into the surface of the warp nacelles, considerably reducing weight. Efforts to replicate the Stariionae tachyon phase-shift method for entering hyperspace have thus far been unsuccessful, but the Legacy class is equipped with the latest developments along this line of research, and their sensors are more sensitive to this form of FTL travel. Legacy is also fitted with fail-safe systems and countermeasures to arrest energizer overloads safely and prevent the catastrophic damage caused when the Stariionae exit hyperspace inside artificial warp bubbles. If the Stariionae attempt this tactic against a Legacy class starship, the vessel will safely exit warp with intact warp engines, and the energetic warp plasma will be safely dumped through special bulk-exhaust vents in a fraction of a second — faster than an attacker can target the exhaust vents (which are also armored). The system can be reset quickly, and warp capability restored in a few minutes. If knocked out of warp by such an attack, the Legacy class will automatically go to maximum battle readiness (raising shields and charging weapons, and the computer will scan for targets and lock weapons), anticipating the need for such a response without any manual input. This will allow the crew a margin of safety to get oriented and decide what to do next. Legacy ships are fitted with three Warp 9 class warp cores, featuring triple-redundant fail-safe ejection and purge functions that are intended to make a core breach all but impossible. The antimatter containment pods were improved using grav-plating, replacing magnetic containment bottles with artificial gravity; the new pods have their own portable power supplies, which can keep the antimatter contained for up to a week without any external power. Auto-eject systems use a mechanical catapult system to launch the pods free of the vessel in a split second, even in the event of total power failure. Other Systems and Features 'Security' A semi-conscious A.I. manages the cyberwarfare suite, and balances shipboard power distribution to minimize the possibility of any overloads. The vessel's grav-plating can be used defensively to subdue intruders with stronger up or down g-forces. Individual compartments can be selectively depressurized, or filled with alternative atmospheres, or distribute aerosol drugs. Legacy class vessels support a full armory, with enough armor, weapons, and ammunition to capture a small country, or defend the ship from intruders for months. They also sport training ranges for weapons proficiency and martial arts. 'Damage Control' Damage-control systems are enhanced for survivability. Multiple redundant surge-suppressors on all consoles and vital systems arrest overloads and preserve control panels and computers. All vital systems are EMP and radiation shielded. Radiation-shielded "storm shelters" provide safe havens for the crew to weather intense geomagnetic storms or radioactive fields. Atmospheric force-field generator nodes embedded throughout the hull automatically seal breaches the instant a rapid drop in pressure is detected, preventing significant decompression. Simple mechanical pressure-activated valves (functionally similar to the shockwave valves in bomb shelters) automatically seal the ventilation to any rapidly-decompressing area. Transverse bulkhead doors provide mechanical backups, and enable sections of the vessel to be sealed and quarantined. Paired doors function as simple airlocks, compartmentalizing the entire vessel to prevent catastrophic loss of atmosphere in the event of a major hull breach. A complete machine shop with industrial replicators gives the crew the tools they need to make emergency repairs in the field, without waiting for rescue. Located adjacent to the main shuttle bay, the shop can manufacture new shuttles or an entire warp nacelle or warp core, if necessary. 'Medical' Medical equipment is first-rate, and the most advanced in the fleet. The large sickbay complex includes intensive and non-intensive care areas, several surgical suites, a maternity ward, individual and group isolation rooms, a decontamination room, a pressure chamber, full scanning equipment, a morgue, medical offices, medical labs, drug fabrication and storage, a stock of several hundred antigrav portable gurneys, small rehabilitation holodecks, and a special transporter fitted for the refined Oceanwalker Process for DNA-customizable species conversion and complete body reconstruction. Sickbay supports site-to-site transporting anywhere within the complex. Holographic Medical Assistants (HMAs) are also standard enhancements, and can be summoned and duplicated as needed. HMAs can be summoned on the bridge, in main engineering, in any holodeck, and in any public lounge and dining area, turning those locations into emergency clinics and triage sites. Stasis chambers permit the entire crew to hibernate for extended periods of time, if necessary. 'Science' More than just warships, the Legacy class is a true multi-role starship, equally capable of combat and science. The class sports multiple advanced laboratories for botany, biology, exobiology, oceanic studies, chemistry, several types of physics, technology, archeology, xenolinguistics, stellar cartography, stellar analysis, sensor analysis, planetary survey, geology, oceanography, cetecean labs with dolphin habitat... and more. It also carries the most advanced sensor suite in the fleet. 'Diplomatic' Legacy class vessels are some of the most powerful and safest vessels in Star Fleet, and their extended range makes them ideal for carrying dignitaries and facilitating diplomatic activities. These ships can serve as a mobile embassy in a pinch, to represent the Federation in any First Contact situation. They also make excellent peacekeepers and long-range patrol vessels, as well as fleet command cruisers. To support the widest possible needs, Legacy class ships are equipped with several brand-new Dynamic Holographic Diplomatic Staterooms. These specialized holodecks are designed to provide ideal home-like environments for any dignitaries, regardless of how different their homeworld environment may be from Federation norms. 'Crew accommodations' Legacy class starships come with multiple holodecks for crew training and recreation. Lecture halls for teaching serve double-duty as briefing rooms for missions. A complete gym for fitness, a full school, and a comprehensive library are also included. There are several dining rooms and a full galley, lounges on residential decks, a swimming pool and sauna... even a night club and a movie theater — all the comforts of a civilian cruise liner. Legacy ships are outfitted with multiple high-capacity transporters, with extended pattern buffers and extra mind-matrix cores, permitting rapid bulk evacuations. They also have several large industrial cargo transporters, big enough to transport an entire shuttlepod or ground vehicle (these have a link to a nearby personnel transporter, so they could be used for people, but they are not intended for animal transport). The ships feature advanced replicators with biostock and recycling systems to provide standard rations for up to 10 years, and the botany labs and hydroponics bay can supplement that with renewable food sources. The oceanic studies labs can also produce renewable seafood, if necessary. Legacy ships are designed to facilitate and cope with crewmembers gifted with any type of psychic Talent. A special distinctive "target room" is designed to allow advanced teleporters an easy lock, no matter where the vessels travel. Powerful blocking force-fields provide telepathic and empathic isolation and privacy for any room or section. Similar fields are raised around the inner hull when the shields activate, protecting the crew from telepathic attacks. A higher percentage of family-sized staterooms is also included, to support the growing trend of families joining the service and wishing to travel together. The enlisted crew staterooms are larger, better furnished, and more private, raising the overall standard of living. These vessels feature more modular living quarters and greater integration of multi-species facilities than ever before. They are also fully designed to support crews with a higher percentage of taurs (especially taur families), as more chakats are making their way into Star Fleet (as part of a patriotic reaction to the Stariionae attacks). Unfortunately, this development has been overshadowed by the dark turn of events on Earth, as the Humans First movement has multiple continents descending into unrest and the brink of civil war. Repeated terrorist strikes and infiltrations against Star Fleet has resulted in tougher restrictions and regular mandatory telepathic scans for all human personnel. Due to fears of infiltration and sabotage, being approved for transfer to the new Legacy class vessels is notably more difficult for humans. Auxiliary craft Legacy class vessels are fitted with an extensive shuttle bay, capable of supporting a large complement of personnel shuttles, several large cargo shuttles, a contingent of small worker-bees (for field repairs, on either this vessel or another needing assistance), and other small vessels as required. Repair and fabrication areas allow the ship to restore or replace shuttles as needed. Instead of continuing to use the old Magallanes or Geelong class shuttles, the Legacy project included a full complement of brand-new shuttle designs, also from Velocity Design studios. All new shuttles are as fast and warp-capable as some older starships, while the worker-bees only have maneuvering thrusters. Legacy vessels feature a complement of small warp-capable sensor drones, very similar in many respects to the Folly's famous "Zulu" drones, but purpose-built to military standards. Computer-controlled, they can establish a wide sensor grid all around their parent vessel, greatly enhancing and extending sensor range and resolution. They can also be used as remote scouts. In combat, each is equipped with fighter-level shielding and a single pulse phaser cannon, augmenting their parent vessel's firepower and tactical options. The probes can even be used as relativistic kill vehicles, if sent on kamikaze attacks. Large-capacity cargo transporters in the shuttle bay and biggest cargo bays have pads large enough to transport an entire personnel shuttle. The lifeboats are also a new design; more like a stretched shuttlecraft. They are warp-capable (like other shuttles), but made for carrying and supporting a large number of crewpersons, and have enhanced shielding for atmospheric entry. Lifeboats are unarmed, but stealthy and quick. Due to their large capacity, fewer lifeboats can be positioned strategically in the hull, and still service a large crew with adequate redundancy to ensure complete evacuation in less than 100 seconds. Another new addition is a special docking berth for a runabout-type auxiliary vessel. Fitted for science and tactical support, this vessel is the ideal companion for any situation where a shuttle is too small, but the parent starship is too big. The runabout is capable of planetary landings, and could be used as a tactical 'dropship' or gunship, providing air support and transport for a ground team. The captain's yacht (or "captain's gig" or "admiral's gig/yacht") is another important auxiliary vessel, stored aboard all Legacy class vessels. Larger, faster, and more heavily armed and shielded than even a runabout, it is an important addition to the vessel's tactical arsenal, and an extremely flexible craft. Finally, a new Ground Expeditionary Vehicle (GEV) with its own special shuttle provides away missions with the capability to roam over a wide area more quickly than ever before. The GEV is an all-terrain armored personnel carrier, fitted for both science and military. It has geological and biological sensors too large for any personnel to carry, regenerative shields and the latest nanotech hull armor, is fully sealed against any environmental contaminants or radiation, and has thrusters and mass/inertia dampeners to ensure a stable ride on even the lightest-gravity worlds, or to jump chasms or soften landings. Category:Starship class Category:Voyage of Discovery